Una cita contigo
by Natzabel
Summary: Una versión de lo sucedido cuando Naoki le prometió una cita a Kotoko. Itazura na Kiss de Kaoru Tada


**Una cita contigo**

Era muy temprano aún, el reloj marcaba las 5:30 am pero ella no podía dormir debido a que se encontraba un poco nerviosa, ya que hoy vería los resultados de su examen de transferencia de carrera. Su amado Irie-kun no se encontraba junto a ella había salido de viaje a… no se acordaba a donde, cosa que no era extraña ya que de por si era muy mala memorizando y el nombre de esa ciudad era un poco complicada.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a nadie más de la casa. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua; se quedó paralizada cuando vi que algo se movió, iba a gritar pero escucho una voz que le dijo…

-¡Baka! No hagas ruido soy yo.- Dijo el hermano menor de su amado Naoki Irie, Yuuki-kun

- Perdón Yuuki-kun, no sabía que estabas aquí.- Le respondió la chica llamada Kotoko.

-Baka.- Fue lo último que dijo Yuuki-kun, antes de irse a su cuarto.

-"¡Ese chico no cambiara nada! Sigue siendo igual de bocazas".- pensó Kotoko.

Subió al cuarto que comparte con su esposo, y se recostó a dormir hasta que fueran las 10:00 am para levantarse, bañarse y vestirse; no iba a desayunar, porque seguro lo terminaría vomitando, debido a los nervios por los resultados.

Pasaron las horas y sonó la alarma del despertador anunciando las 10:00 am. Kotoko no la escuchaba estaba profundamente dormida, seguramente soñando con su amado Naoki. Tocaron la puerta del cuarto, era la mamá de Irie-kun; diciéndole que se fuera a bañar para ir a la universidad.

Kotoko la escucho y se paró a bañarse. Después de haberse bañado, vestido y arreglado bajo al comedor para saludar a la familia; primero saludo al padre y a la madre de su esposo y después a su cuñado. Se despidió de ellos y cerró la puerta. Al estar afuera lanzo un suspiro silencioso.

-Si no paso los exámenes… Irie-kun no saldrá en una cita conmigo...-murmuro Kotoko.

Bajo las escaleras y camino lentamente con dirección al parque quería estar un momento a solas consigo misma, desde que se había casado con Naoki no había podido estar a solas. Camino mirando las flores que habían plantado en el suelo, veía a los niños corretear detrás de la pelota, a las madres y sus esposos observándolos con cuidado a que no les pasara algo y sonríe con nostalgia; ella ansiaba estar un día así con su amado y con sus futuros hijos o hijas.

Siguió caminando hasta que se tropezó con alguien iba a pedirle disculpas pero esta persona se le adelanto.

-Tan torpe como siempre… cómo es posible que me haya casado contigo.-le dijo Naoki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡I…Irie-kun!-lo miro sorprendida Kotoko, se suponía que él estaba de viaje.

-No grites.-le dijo cortantemente Irie.

- ¿Irie-kun no estaba de viaje?-le pregunto.

-Volví antes.-le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Kotoko retrocedió por instinto ya que sabía que cuando se acercaba Naoki, no era para algo bueno. Irie se le acerco cada vez más hasta arrinconarla contra un árbol y la beso tiernamente. Kotoko se sorprendió y se sonrojo fuertemente pero le correspondió al instante. El chico se separó de ella y la abraza susurrándole unas palabras que nunca se le olvidarían pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Ya vistes los resultados?-le pregunto su esposo.

-Todavía no, iba a verlos después de dar un paseo.-le contesto sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Naoki la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que caminaran hacia la universidad que quedaba muy cerca; estuvieron caminando un tiempo muy corto y llegaron hasta el tablón con los resultados.

-Ahí están míralos y salgamos de esto.-le dijo Irie-kun.

-¡N…no puedo! Estoy nerviosa.-le respondió mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, ocultando su cara.

El chico trono los dientes y se acercó al tablón, cuando diviso el cartel con los resultados se sorprendió pero sonríe disimuladamente. Kotoko muy curiosa se acercó también para ver y lanzo un grito de alegría.

-¡Yay! ¡Pase, pase! ¡Ahora Irie-kun saldrá conmigo!-exclamo muy alegre la chica

-No hagas escandalo.-le regaño Irie.

La chica sonrió con corazones en los ojos y le salto encima a Naoki llena de alegría; por fin podría  
salir con su amado.

-Vamos ya.-la jalo para volver a caminar

-¿A dónde?-le pregunto Kotoko

-A nuestra cita.-le respondió un poco sonrojado.

Kotoko sonrió llena de felicidad, por fin podría tener una cita con su amado apropiadamente, ya que no había tenido una así desde que se casaron e incluso desde mucho antes de eso. Camino junto a él, como siempre había querido desde que lo conoció en primero de secundaria; justo en ese momento se acordó de lo que le susurro en el parque su amado Irie-kun.

"Te amo...". Sonrió feliz y prometiéndose nunca olvidar que se lo había dicho y de tener por fin una hermosa cita.

FIN

* * *

Drabble que hize para un concurso de un foro, es mi primer escrito


End file.
